The University of Colorado Cancer Center is a "Center" within the organizational structure of the School of Medicine at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center campus. The major goals of the Cancer Center are: 1) to contribute through a coordinated research, clinical treatement, control, and educational effort to the eventual elimination of cancer as a human health problem; and 2) to provide the citizens of the State of Colorado and the Rocky Mountain Region with state-of-the-art cancer therapy, research, control and educational programs. The Rocky Mountain Region and its approximate 5 million inhabitants is the largest region of the U.S. not served by an NCI funded Cancer Center. The members of the University of Colorado Cancer Center currently have more than $18 million in outside grant and contract support, and provide the major clinical care for over 30% of the cancer patients in this region. We provide the primary access to clinical studies for patients in this region. As our cancer efforts have intensified over the past 2-3 years our needs for interdisciplinary coordination, space, and new personnel have increased markedly. The support of this core support grant and institutional support should aid us in establishing a true center of excellence in cancer. The Cancer Center has 4 major program areas; basic research, clinical activities, cancer control activities, and educational activities each with an Associate Director. The Basic Science and Clinical Programs are subdivided into smaller program areas. These include Immunology, Molecular Biology, Hormones, Growth Regulation, Cell Surface, and Chromosomes for the Basic Science Program and Medical, Surgical, Radiation, Pediatric and Nursing Oncology for the Clinical Program. The primary planning and management decisions are made by the Management Committee which consists of the Director, Associate Directors and Program Leaders. There are 9 shared core facilities which provide support for the research efforts of Center members. The Center has a number of affiliated Schools, Hospitals and Institutes who are represented on the Cancer Center Board, an Advisory Board which reports to the Dean and Director. This Board assures the coordination of all the institutions in the region which are committed to the control of the cancer problem. Thus, the University of Colorado Cancer Center provides the leadership for the interdisciplinary study of cancer in the Rocky Mountain Region.